


Катастрофа

by light_dragonix



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, model!yibo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Вот же срань, думает Жань, прикрывая глаза. Это катастрофа.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 48





	Катастрофа

_Вот же срань_, думает Жань, прикрывая глаза. _Это катастрофа_. 

Что именно катастрофа — Ван Ибо или его неприличное выражение лица, или эти подведенные снизу глаза, или эта блестящая помада на его губах — Жань не успевает подумать. Потому что Ван Ибо, бесподобно красивый, с уложенной чёлкой и совершенно гадской улыбкой, стоит в дверях, опираясь плечом о косяк. Показушник мелкий. 

Жань уходит вглубь квартиры. Крепче сжимает кулаки, чтобы ногти впивались в ладони, оставляя тёмные полумесяцы благоразумия.  
— Проходи, раз пришёл, — говорит Жань уже из гостиной, хотя его приглашение не требуется. Ибо в прихожей, разувается, вешает куртку на крючок и захлопывает дверь. Жаню её щелчок кажется началом неотвратимого отсчёта до взрыва.   
— Съёмки кончились, вот я и решил заскочить, — Ибо входит в комнату и останавливается у дивана. Садится, только когда Жань жестом указывает, мол, устраивайся как у себя дома. Ибо откидывается на мягкую спинку и закрывает глаза. Тёплый свет лампы играет на его тенях, коричневатых, с немалым количеством блесток. Как будто Ибо мало притягивает взгляд.   
— Рекламный ролик? — Жань опирается бедром о стол, разглядывая макушку Ибо. Сейчас он как никогда рад, что у него кухня-студия и можно пялиться в открытую, и никто не заметит и ничего не скажет. Вообще-то стоило бы предложить Ибо перекусить, но что-то Жаню подсказывает, что тогда перекусят им.   
— Ага, — отвечает Ибо лениво, растягивая концовку. — Косметика. Нравится мейк?   
— Нравится.   
— Ты его нормально даже не рассмотрел. — Ибо поворачивается к Жаню, устраивая подбородок на спинке дивана. — У тебя тут освещение хреновое. В спальне хотя бы ночник есть, там будет лучше видно.   
Не дождавшись ответа, Ибо поднимается и уходит. Жань ещё несколько секунд смотрит на то место, где только что был Ибо. И что-то в его голове удивительно громко произносит.   
— Пиздец. 

А, это он сам. 

Входить в спальню страшно, вдруг понимает Жань, останавливаясь перед прикрытой дверью. Он не готов к тому, что он там увидит. Что там будет — хрен его знает, но Жань почти уверен, что всё будет смертельно.   
А ведь говорили ему, что встречаться с парнями младше себя опасно. И не из-за их энергии или страсти. А встречаться с Ван Ибо, считай, смертный приговор. Юй Бинь ему это сразу сказал. Надо было его послушаться. 

— Жань-_хён_, ты там умер от старости?   
О нет, Ибо теряет терпение. Жань делает вдох и толкает дверь. 

Лучше бы он помер на месте. 

Ван Ибо сидит на кровати, чуть расставив ноги — не вальяжно, стараясь занять больше места, но как полноправный её хозяин. Он не доказывает, а указывает своё место, и делает это с такой спокойной уверенностью, что, кажется, и квартира не Жаня, а его. Хотя это не далеко от правды — Жань-то уже весь его. 

Ибо откидывается чуть назад, отставив правую руку. Жаню приходится сглотнуть, чтобы не захлебнуться слюной.   
— Так как тебе мейк, Жань-гэ?   
Если бы твой Жань-гэ ещё разбирался, Ван Ибо. Он видит блеск на веках, видит блеск на скулах, видит темно-оранжевую помаду, в свете ночника кажущуюся ещё темнее, и она тоже влажно поблескивает.   
Видит жадный, голодный блеск в глазах Ибо.

Жань откашливается и подходит ближе. Ближе. Ещё ближе. Вот он уже у Ибо между ног и опускается коленями на пол. Обхватывает лицо Ибо ладонями и чуть поворачивает в сторону ночника. Ибо не сводит с него взгляда. Чуть опасного, чуть хищного, внимательного.   
— Красиво, — отвечает Жань. Больше ему нечего сказать. Мозг отключается, не способный подобрать слово лучше.   
Ибо садится прямо и оказывается на пол головы выше. Смотреть на него снизу непривычно, но в этот конкретный момент ощущается как-то правильно.   
— Говорят, эта помада супер-стойкая, — Ибо склоняется к лицу Жаня, близко-близко, Жань чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке. — Хочешь проверить?   
Не доверяя своему голосу, Жань кивает. И замирает, как грызун перед удавом, потому что Ибо легко и игриво лижет его губы. Он улыбается, Жань не видит, но чувствует, а потом и эти мысли просто выбивает из головы. Ибо прикусывает его за нижнюю губу, ведёт по ней языком и наконец целует. Влажно, глубоко, с языком, и Жань бы задохнулся от ощущений, если бы точно так же по ним не соскучился.   
Можно сколько угодно чувствовать себя неловко в компании Ибо и каждый раз волноваться, едва они остаются наедине, но когда их тела соприкасаются вот так, стеснению нет места. Когда голова Жаня перестаёт работать, он так же горяч и нетерпелив, как Ибо.   
Поэтому он хватается за его бедра, сжимает их, гладит, ведёт выше, к ремню. Ибо перехватывает его руки. Тянет выше, вынуждая подняться, встаёт сам и целует снова, цепляя пальцами майку. Жань понимает и снимает её одной рукой, второй прижимая Ибо к себе. Ибо нагло и довольно улыбается, и смеётся в губы Жаня, вжимаясь. Он гладит Жаня по спине и бокам, и с удовольствием отмечает, как он вздрагивает, если провести самыми кончиками пальцев по рёбрам или под лопатками. Ибо отрывается от его губ и припадает к шее. Жань резко выдыхает и стонет, и Ибо оставляет ещё один засос ближе к ключице. На коже остаётся едва заметный след помады.   
— О да, — усмехается Ибо, — цвет подходит тебе идеально. Вы как шоколад и апельсин в таком освещении.   
Жань едва заметно краснеет.   
Ибо, не отходя ни на шаг, принимается расстегивать свою рубашку. Если его руки и задевают соски Жаня, то совершенно случайно, и только. Он абсолютно точно этого не планировал.   
Ибо позволяет Жаню стянуть с него рубашку, и пока он так близко, шепчет тому на ухо:  
— Я думал о тебе, когда наносили эту помаду. Представлял, как она будет на тебе смотреться. Не на губах — на тебе в целом.   
Жань краснеет уже ушами. Ибо тянет его на кровать, и на мгновение Жань закрывает лицо ладонями. То ли ругается, что ли молится, не понять, но едва Ибо нависает над ним, Жань убирает руки.   
Оранжевый цвет на его губах, пусть и неявный, размазанный, ему не идёт. Ибо думает о розовом или коричнево-нюдовом, когда наклоняется, чтобы невинно чмокнуть. Надо будет как-нибудь накрасить его, мельком проносится мысль. И Ибо она нравится. 

Он спускается ниже. Целует шею, плечи, ключицы, выцеловывает грудь и живот. Жань под ним дрожит, и это лучшее, что Ибо видел и ощущал за последние несколько недель. Он был так занят на съёмках, проектах и переговорах, что не было времени даже просто поболтать по видеосвязи. Они переписывались, и Ибо дико скучал и хотел сделать с Жанем вообще всё, что возникало в его уплывающем сознании перед сном. 

Но прямо сейчас Ибо хочет сделать только одно. Он стягивает с Жаня мягкие домашние штаны и удовлетворённо отмечает, что не его одного довела эта разлука. У Жаня стоит, и Ибо кончиком языка касается головки. Жань чуть дёргается и тянется к тумбочкам, но Ибо останавливает его тяжёлым взглядом.   
— Подожди. 

Он не заглатывает целиком, хотя ему бы хотелось. Нет, он обхватывает губами только головку. Опускается совсем немного и движется вверх. Снова вниз. И снова вверх. Жань, кажется, не дышит.   
Ибо обводит языком головку и отстраняется. Его помада совсем размазалась и осталась только по самому краешку губ. Жань выдыхает слишком громко от такой картины.   
— Давай сюда, — Ибо утирает губы ладонью (явно специально, бесстыдник малолетний), и щека у него тоже теперь в помаде. И чтобы не смотреть, Жань тянется к тумбочке дальней рукой. Не закрывая ящик, он снова падает на спину и бросает Ибо вытащенную пачку презервативов. Ибо успевает вытереть губы.   
На свой член, чуть блестящий из-за помады, Жань старается не смотреть. 

— Тут тебе тоже этот цвет подходит, — говорит Ибо, раскатывая презерватив. — Мне нравится. А тебе?   
Жаню не дают ответить. Остаётся только хватать ртом воздух и сжимать в руках простыню, чтобы не вцепиться в волосы Ибо. Они наверняка ещё липкие от лака или геля. Жань жмурится до ярких вспышек перед глазами, но не может отделаться от вида Ибо в этой помаде. 

Жань не может держаться долго — Ибо приходится прижать его бедра к кровати. Доводит он до оргазма уже рукой. Жань толкается в его ладонь несколько раз, и Ибо кусает его за грудь, повторяя форму ареолы. Жань кончает с тихим стоном, будто стесняется позволить себе более громкие звуки. И Ибо целует его в губы, целует его скулы и виски, пока Жань отходит. 

Жань так же помогает Ибо рукой, и Ибо не сдерживается. Его стоны высокие, совсем не похожие на его обычный голос, и это сносит крышу. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Потому что Жань знает — так Ибо делает только при нём. Только Жань слышит эти высокие нотки в его голосе, остальные довольствуются низким тембром плохого парня, каким Ибо пытается быть.  
Жань, в итоге смутившись, накрывает его рот своим, проглатывая стоны. И Ибо хватается за его плечо и волосы, и толкается в его ладонь, и — _Господи Боже _— хнычет, когда Жань перестаёт двигать рукой.   
Ибо кусает Жаня за губу, кончая, и тут же обессилено падает на кровать. Жань целует его в солёный от пота висок. Ибо довольно что-то мычит, засыпая.   
Жань выбрасывает оба презерватива, наскоро обтирает Ибо от пота и, наконец, ложится рядом. Укрывает обоих одним одеялом, и Ибо прикатывается ему под бок. 

Вот таким, уютным и совсем домашним, будто котёнок, Жань любит его ещё больше. И, наверное, однажды, он наберётся смелости сказать:  
— Оставайся у меня. Навсегда.   
И Ибо останется, и будет не заскакивать проведать, а возвращаться домой.   
Жань целует Ибо в лоб и поправляет одеяло на его плече. Ибо во сне улыбается.


End file.
